


Beautiful Stranger

by genevievedarcygranger



Series: Hotch x Reader / Hotch x You [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Bisexual Aaron Hotchner, Bisexual Male Character, Blindfolds, Condoms, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humor, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Office Sex, One Shot, Out of Character, Out of Character Aaron Hotchner, POV Second Person, Romance, Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, Song Lyrics, Song: Finally // beautiful stranger (Halsey), Sub Aaron Hotchner, Vaginal Sex, bisexual reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genevievedarcygranger/pseuds/genevievedarcygranger
Summary: You and Hotch are only just starting out your relationship, but you can’t wait to have him. He agrees. Things get kinky in the process.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Aaron Hotchner/You
Series: Hotch x Reader / Hotch x You [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862236
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Beautiful Stranger

_"But the truth is this_

_That I've never seen a mouth_

_That I would kill to kiss_

_And I'm terrified, but I can't resist_

_And I say_

_Beautiful stranger_

_Here you are in my arms and I know_

_That beautiful strangers_

_Only come along to do me wrong_

_And I hope, beautiful stranger_

_Here you are in my arms_

_But I think it's finally_

_Finally, finally, finally, finally safe_

_For me to fall."_

\- "Finally / beautiful stranger," _Halsey._

* * *

You didn't even wait five minutes for everyone else to leave the bullpen before you were making your way up to Hotch's office. Your relationship was still relatively new, so much so that you were only unable to catch dates on the odd occasions where the team went bar-hopping or clubbing without you both. For the past two weeks since you both decided to give it a shot, you've mostly ordered take out and sat in Hotch's office, talking quietly between paperwork and bites of Chinese food.

But tonight was going to be different. Hotch had been teasing you all day between stealing kisses and sliding his hand along your back when no one was looking. You two had yet to do anything other than kissing and heavy petting. Blame the last serial killer case for getting in the way of what was supposed to be a super romantic date ending at your apartment. You didn't have it in you to wait and allow any more interruptions to come between you, not since the last case ended with you at gunpoint.

So, you didn't even bother knocking when you barged into Hotch's office. Immediately, he lifted his head from his palm, hair sticking up from where he'd been tugging at it with frustration. When he saw that it was you, he relaxed marginally, leaning backwards in his chair. "Hi, stranger," he sighed, offering you a weak grin.

At the doorway you paused, taking him in. He looked tired, but he always looked tired nowadays. But he also looked so, so good. Sometime during the course of the day, he had peeled off his suit jacket and hung it on the back of his chair, leaving him down to a single layer separating you from him. Hotch had also rolled up his shirt sleeves to his elbows. God, you never particularly thought of forearms as sexy before, but Hotch just had that effect on you.

Hotch called your name to get your attention, pulling you free from your thoughts. Once he held your gaze, he prompted with a quirk of his eyebrows, "Is everything alright?"

"I want you," you confessed. That wasn't what you intended exactly when you came up here, but that truth had been bubbling up inside of you for much longer than two weeks. Nearly four years, actually, as long as you've worked at the BAU. After your first case out in the field, you knew that you wanted Hotch, and now you couldn't wait a second longer than you had to. "I want you now, Hotch."

"Aaron," he corrected you, but his voice lacked that usual sternness. "When we're like this, you call me Aaron." His brown eyes, already so dark, went impossibly darker with thinly concealed lust. "Here? Are you sure?"

After shutting the door behind you and locking it for good measure, you nodded your head vigorously. "Yes." You at least had the forethought to close the blinds to his office just in case anybody came back or forgot something. As soon as that was done, all of your inhibitions were gone, and you were stalking around his desk and pushing his chair out so that you could crawl on his lap.

Hotch's mouth met yours in a heartbeat. When he opened underneath you, it was like a flower after a rainstorm, trying to soak up all the sunshine it could before the next storm. Hotch always tasted like coffee. This time was no different. You kissed him like you were starving, and in a way, you were.

As you threaded your fingers through his already messy hair, Hotch seemed to sense your urgency. His hands started untucking your button-up from your slacks. You only allowed him enough time to shuck your arms free from your suit jacket before your fingers started tugging at his hair again, tilting his head back so your mouth could lavish his neck with kisses and marks just above the collar of his shirt. And when that wasn't enough, your fingers blindly unknotted his tie and unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt so you could discover new territory of his skin with your lips.

Underneath you and smothered by your attention, Hotch moaned and writhed. Planting his hands on your hips, he pulled you down until you were fully seated on his lap. Then he started to buck up into the cradle of your thighs, stimulating you both through the layers of your clothes. It wasn't enough for either you, only enough to tease, to give you an idea of just how large the bulge in his pants was. Growling in between kisses, you started grinding back down on him.

"Fuck, Aaron, you feel so big." Suddenly, your brain started to catch up with your libido. You sat back for a moment and had to place a hand on Hotch's chest to prevent him from following. "Shit. Um, do you have a condom?"

He blinked away his lust momentarily as he considered your question. A little ruefully, Hotch glanced at his desk drawers. "Um…" A blush started to rise in his cheeks.

You laughed at the situation. "Really? Were you planning this?" You pulled open the drawer and rooted through until you found a handful of condoms tucked away. "How long have these been in here?"

"When we said we'd…see where this goes," Hotch answers hesitantly, as if anything he might say might dispel this moment from happening. "Dave just made a joke about always being prepared so I bought some for here and for my place since it's been a while for me." He sucked in a breath, pressing his lips together. "Are you mad at me?"

"How could I be when your little boy-scout routine had great timing?" You teased and carefully ripped open the square foil packet. The rest of the condoms were tossed back in the drawer for another time, hopefully. "So does Rossi know about us?"

"Not officially." Hotch watched you steadily, and your fingers trembled under the weight of his dark eyes. "He guessed, but I never confirmed anything because I wasn't even sure myself that you'd…that we'd be here."

"Shows what you know." You smiled to soften the blow of your teasing, and Hotch mirrored it with his own tiny one that you so rarely ever had the pleasure of receiving. A small bubble of happiness lodged itself in your throat, and you had to lean forward and catch Hotch's mouth in another deep, soul-consuming kiss before you felt like you can breathe again. When you pulled away, it was because your rising libido had made itself known again. "Now pull yourself out for me."

Hotch scrambled to do so, which set you off giggling again as his fingers fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. In less than a minute, he's yanked his button-up apart and out of his slacks until it was hanging across the back of his chair, overlaid on top of his suit jacket. With less patience, he just tossed his tie up, intending for it to go over his shoulder you were sure, but instead it smacked him in the face, catching on his nose.

Before he could snatch it off, you put your hand over his tie, holding it in place over his eyes. "Wait, Aaron."

"I thought you didn't want to wait anymore," he didn't quite whine (but definitely whined).

"I do, but," you pause, biting at your bottom lip. "I think I like you like this." You carefully set the opened condom packet aside on his desk before you used both hands to retie the knot in his tie until it formed a makeshift blindfold. "Has anyone ever told you that red is your color?" You asked him, dragging your fingertips down his cheeks after you smooth them over the silky texture of his red tie.

His cheeks grew red hot in answer. "But I can't see you like this." He tilted his face up, more towards the ceiling than you.

"Do you not like it? I can take it off."

He was silent for a moment before answering. "I…like the idea of it." His nose scrunched in embarrassment. "If it gets too much, we can stop, right?"

Even though he couldn't see it, you smiled in excitement. In contrast, your voice was steady when you replied, "Of course. Whenever you want, baby." Hotch ducked his head at the pet name, lips twitching. Your relationship was so new that you hadn't tested much more than his names, but judging by the rosiness of his cheeks, you could tell that he liked it. "Do you know the stop-light system?"

Hotch hummed, his tongue dragging across his bottom lip. "Green for go, for good to go, yellow to stop and reassess the situation, and red for hard stop of the scene." His chin dropped again in bashfulness. "But I don't know from experience, just from, the job." His tongue tripped over the words, stilted and awkward and so unlike his usual steady confidence.

In an attempt to soothe him, you smoothed your thumb over his jaw, barely skating along and catching on the bristles of his five o'clock shadow. "That's okay. This would be my first time, too. But I want to try with you. I have a feeling that we both will like it."

Underneath your touch, Hotch turned his head into your thumb, chasing it with his mouth until you finally let him catch it. His lips nipped, teasing, and your abdomen muscles flexed with hunger. "Let's try, then," he mumbled around your thumb, voice low like the rumble of thunder, "together."

"Together," you agreed and pulled your thumb away again, brushing the digit across your own bottom lip. "Now pull out your cock and hold it steady for me, Aaron."

A shiver passed through his body, but he was quick to do as you said. A corresponding thrill zipped through your own body. Now you were the one calling the shots, ordering around your own boss. You'd be lying if you said you never thought of it before, but certainly your fantasies could have never pictured how beautiful and open Aaron looked sitting between your legs, bare from the waist up, tie around his eyes, and hard, weeping cock throbbing in his hand. He had his other hand on your thigh, squeezing and rubbing slightly. You suspected he was using the touch to ground himself, to keep himself aware of what you were going to do. For now, you let him have his touch.

Picking up the condom again from his desk, you peeled away the foil packet and let it flutter to the floor for you to worry about later. Your hand covered the one he was using to hold himself up, and with your other hand, you rolled the condom into place. At your first touch to his cock, Aaron let out a hiss between his teeth before quieting himself again.

That wouldn't do at all.

You lifted yourself up, standing astride his chair as you pushed down your slacks and underwear to the floor until you were bare from the waist down. Then you were lowering yourself down on his lap again, positioning his head at your sodden entrance. "Ready for me, baby?"

He whimpered at the pet name and nodded. The flush in his cheeks had started to spread down his neck and chest, really showing off the marks you had sucked into his skin earlier as they grew steadily darker.

"Use your words, Aaron, or I don't know what you want from me."

His head dropped back in brief frustration before he was picking his head up again. "Please, I'm ready for you. I want you to ride me." He scraped his bottom lip against his top teeth before sucking it into his mouth to stifle his pathetic whine.

"That's more like it, baby," you cooed at him, and then finally, finally dropped your hips. His cock was bigger than what you were used to, but you enjoyed the first initial stretch and how it burned. Luckily you were wet enough and the condom was lubricated enough that it didn't hurt too much, but you were the kind of person who knew that pleasure didn't come without a little pain, too. You took a moment to adjust to his size, fluttering your walls around him experimentally, and you watched, enraptured, as Hotch threw his head back again and gasped at your warmth and wetness.

"Oh, fuck," he said to the ceiling, voice strained and breathy as if he couldn't pull in enough air to speak. Both of his hands were squeezing at your thighs in a vice grip, white-knuckled. He shuddered in the chair. "Oh, please move, I need it, need you."

Huffing through your nose, you started to lift and drop your hips. "I like it when you beg me, baby, you sound so sweet." You looked down at where your bodies met, watching his thick cock part your folds. "If you could see how this looks, your cock pounding into me," you broke off into a moan. "If you could just look at yourself, you'd see how beautiful you are like this. So beautiful." Your hand reached out for his chest where you cupped around his pectoral muscles. While he wasn't exactly fully built and sculpted like Derek, he was still in good shape for his age. And you weren't lying. He was beautiful. Your thumbs swept over his pink, coin-sized nipples, and the touch was electrifying for Hotch as he cried out. His noise made you pick up your pace, coming down on him harder.

Hotch whimpered in response, but quickly smothered the sound again by grinding his teeth. The flex of his jaw looked nearly painful, the tendons in his neck standing out in full relief. Using the grip that he had on your inner thighs, Hotch slid his left hand up your leg until he blindly found your clit. Similar to how you were teasing his nipples, he started thumbing at your clit like a man idly strumming his guitar.

Immediately, you brought your knees up, the feeling almost too much as you tried to stave off your orgasm. Using your knees, you pinched his abdomen beneath his ribs, squeezing so tight that he gasped and let loose all the whimpers he was trying to hold back. His thumb dropped away from your clit, fingers flexing in the air. "That's it," you encouraged, your words slurring together in your pleasure, "Let me hear you, baby. I wanna know how good it feels."

"S-so good," he stuttered, head tipping to the side, lolling on his neck. His mouth dropped open now, a steady stream of noise released from deep inside of him. You started pulling at his nipples now and they were erect from your ministrations. Hotch started to lean forward in his chair, practically shoving his chest in your hands. "Touch me, touch me, I need you to touch me."

You pulled him against you until there was no space between your bodies. Your arms looped around his neck, cradling his face against your shoulder. Though you were trying to kiss at his face, you barely had enough in you to think so you were left just mouthing at his cheek, scraping your lips against his stubble, breathing in the air he exhaled noisily against your sweating skin. Lacing your fingers through his hair, you started to tug rhythmically in time with the rolling of your hips.

He was overwhelmed trying to match your pace, bucking his hips up into when you would come crashing back down. The only way you didn't upset the chair was how Hotch's feet were planted in place and the steadying grip he had on your hips so you wouldn't overbalance.

Being blindfolded, it felt like all of his other senses were amplified. He could hear you pant, hearing the wet noises from where your bodies were joined. Your skin underneath his palms was flushed hot, muscles flexing as you worked yourself on his cock. Somehow with the blindfold on, just hearing the sucking noises of your greedy hole, Hotch felt like you were so much wetter, so tight.

Normally, you smelled like shampoo, but now that you were working up a fine sweat, you started to smell like just you, something that Hotch only got hints of out in the field on the rougher cases. Those times sometimes the only smell in the air was rot and blood, gunpowder, too. But this moment was different, it was just you both, and the smell was searing itself to his brain.

The only thing that was missing besides his sight was the taste of you on his lips. Hotch pursed his lips against your neck, nosing around for what he was looking for. "Kiss me," he begged so sweetly, "Please kiss me."

At first you twisted to find his mouth, but the angle was too awkward on your neck. So, you used the grip you had on his hair to pull him back far enough so you could capture his mouth with your own. With the touch of your lips to his, Hotch moaned into your mouth. Heady off of his desire as it amplified your own, you breathed into his mouth, "Make me come, baby. I know you can."

Not needing any further encouragement, Hotch shoved his hand in between your bodies to find your clit again. It didn't take long before he was plucking it steadily, ramping up your pleasure until you were riding the edge. Then he was suckling at your bottom lip so sweetly, and you snapped, climaxing with a guttural groan.

As your walls contracted and spasmed around his cock, you kept moving your hips, albeit the movements jerkier than they were before. "Come for me, Aaron," you told him.

"Yes!" You felt him pulse inside of you steadily before he was spent and sinking back in his chair.

You followed after him, resting against his chest. His arms came around your waist, cuddling your body impossibly closer as he tried to catch his breath. Your own panting breaths ruffled his hair as you briefly pressed your face into the side of his neck before pulling back. With shaking, unsteady fingers, you pulled the knot in his tie loose until it slipped down his face to rest around his collarbone like an oversized necklace.

Hotch's brown eyes blinked, adjusting to the light before they settled on your face. His voice sounded small when he greeted, "Hi, you."

"Hey, stranger," you chuckled. You cupped his face in your hands, his fingertips dancing over his cheekbones before settling on his temples, fingering the silvery-gray hairs. He allowed himself to be pulled into your kiss, this one hypnotic and slow. When you both mutually separated, Hotch's bottom lip looked like it was swelling from a rather vicious love-bite and your own lips were tingling from the promise of tomorrow's bruises.

"That was…intense," Hotch started.

"Too intense?" You checked, though you suspected you knew the answer.

"No. I enjoyed myself." He brought his hands up to your face, tenderly tracing his thumb over your bottom lip.

"Oh, I know you did," you teased, and you watched Hotch's brown eyes spark.

"But next time, I think I'd like to see you." Hotch's hand dragged down your neck until it rested on the curve of your waist. "All of you."

A pleasant shudder rolled under your skin, set off by his touch. "I think that can be arranged, baby."

Hotch only smiled and it reached all the way up to his eyes.


End file.
